A Legend Continues
by Kamu-chan
Summary: The legend to be: Shang is sent on a mission right on the day he gets married, believing that he is leaving his bride behind in the safe arms of her family. However, the bride-to-be is also recruited by the emperor personally. She is about to impersonate


**A Legend Continues**

Chapter 1

The Proposal

One month after the invasion of the Huns, the Fa family was at ease as they sat around the table drinking tea. Fa Zhou, Fa Li, and Grandma Fa were glad to have their Mulan back home after her weeks of training with the Chinese army. General Li Shang, who was promoted general after the defeat of Shan Yu and his notorious Hun army, was also there for a visit.

He had arrived at the Fa household to speak with Fa Zhou.

* * *

"Fa Zhou, I have come back to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Shang spoke prudently, yet his eyes never missed the older man's gaze. "I will not leave until I have your consent." 

"I like your persistence, Young man, but…"

"I will not leave until I have your approval," Shang repeated.

"Shang, calm down." Fa Zhou held his shoulders. "Let me finish, will you? I am trying to tell you that my daughter is not eligible because… The matchmaker did not approve of her. That was why she ran away from home in the first place. It is against tradition that men wed girls not approved or matched by the matchmaker."

"I do not care about that! I love her!"

Fa Zhou was surprised by his outburst. "I know, but you are a General. She's just a… Soldier."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You have a duty to China and that is to command the Imperial army. She is a former soldier and heir to all I own. She cannot follow you back to the Imperial City."

"If you are worried about her being hurt in anyway, think again. You can trust no man can take better care of her than I."

"What would you give to marry my daughter? Six sheep and a pig?"

"With all due respect, Sir, I will give you my life."

"That's a high price."

"She is worth that much."

"She will make a fine husband to you. After all she seems just as manly, don't you agree?" Fa Zhou and Li Shang exchanged laughs.

"You have my blessing."

* * *

Shang excused himself and Mulan from the table. He led Mulan outside to the bench under a magnolia tree. He kneeled on the grass in front of her. Staring at her, with the sun's orange light glowing on half of her face, made him speechless. He was awed to find that such a beautiful woman was actually under the soldierly Ping he knew and trusted. 

Mulan looked back at him earnestly. She could see in his eyes the admiration and trust he held for her, but nothing more. She was about to pull her hands away from his grasp, but he tightened his grip and pulled her forward again, so that their eyes locked.

Her innocent, bright eyes did strange things to him. Just as he thought he found his voice to speak, his mouth went dry.

"We can sit here staring at each other all evening or we could go back in and join the family."

He shook his head vigorously.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" He could hear the worry in her tone of voice.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just… I missed you and seeing you… Is just… amazing…And I think you fight well."

"Trying to recruit me again? Am I supposed to say thank you to that compliment?"

He was shattering. Even her sense of humor could not recover his courage to ask her…

"What… What did I say?"

Mulan laughed as she shook her head. "You told me I fight well. But I have a feeling you have more to say than just 'I missed you and seeing you is amazing. And I think you fight well.'"

Great, he had subconsciously made a fool of himself.

"Honestly, seeing you makes me tongue-tied," he babbled.

"Shang, we know each other well enough. You were never shy around Ping, why start now?"

"Because you're beautiful."

Mulan flushed lightly. "And Ping is not."

"Ping is, too."

"Ping gives you this for that compliment." Mulan bent her head, so that it was leveled with his. She leaned and planted a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Shang absently fingered the area where she had kissed him.

"I love you," he mumbled not looking directly at her.

"What was that?"

"I love you."

Mulan eyed him. "Shang… You do not need to tell me. I know."

He was hurt that that was all she could say after he confessed his love to her.

"I understand…." He stuttered.

"I am glad because you are the one I love most," she said, looking straight at him. Slowly, she smiled at him.

"Really? Then, Mulan will you be my wife?" He asked quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Mulan laughed and threw herself on top of him, shouting, "Of course I will!"

* * *

_A.N. _

_When I first started this fic I thought I had an idea, but now I'm not sure...._

_Should I continue or should I just leave it where it's at? Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
